Secrets of the Heart
by reachthestars
Summary: One shot - An ordinary day at Hogwarts ends with a bit of a suprise for two boys. HPDM Slash fic


Secrets of the Heart - A Harry Potter fanfic

Disclaimer– I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, and I'm making no money from the writing of this fanfiction.

Warning- THIS IS A SLASH FIC! It is HP/DM, and if it's not your thing then please don't read it. You've been warned, and if I get any complaints about the content I'm going to point and laugh at you.

Thanks go out to Lyiint who inspired me to write this and was kind enough to beta it for me.

--

Harry exited the dungeons with a sigh, although, by now he knew better than to expect a civil Potions lesson. With Severus Snape as Potions master there was no such thing as politeness or even mild respect concerning the famous Harry Potter, as he had proved yet again today with his endless personal attacks on Harry's character. To make matters worse, he had been forced to partner with Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy since their first time on the Hogwarts Express at the age of eleven. He knew that it wasn't an accident; Snape knew well of the hatred that the boys shared for each other.

The class had been a disaster right from the moment he sat down, and although Harry was certain he had made his Shrinking Solution exactly as the recipe had directed; it had been a complete mess. The potion had turned orange, which meant too many rat spleens had been added when Harry was positive he had added only one. Professor Snape had not accepted his excuses, and instead, given him detention. He couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy had added the extra spleens while his head was turned.

For four years they had continued their rivalry, but now at the beginning of their fifth year the animosity had seemed to grow even deeper. Perhaps it was the fact that Harry had alerted the wizarding world to Voldemort's return just before summer began. Harry harboured a deep suspicion that it was more the fact that he had not been killed alongside Cedric Diggory in the graveyard. He had duelled with the Dark Lord and come out alive, which surely bothered Malfoy, whose own father had been there to witness it.

"Oi, Potter!" Harry cringed, hearing the arrogance in his nemesis' voice. He turned in the dimly-lit corridor to face the blond haired boy, who now stood a few inches higher than him.

"What is it now, Malfoy?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"How's it feel…knowing you weren't man enough to save Diggory?" Harry's fists clenched at his sides while he struggled to find a response. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione had just emerged from the classroom and saved him from having to answer.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron snapped, coming alongside him. Harry could see Hermione's hand tighten around her wand, and despite himself he smiled.

"Oooh, your boyfriend's standing up for you. Nice one, Potty." Draco smirked arrogantly for a split second until Hermione's wand hand twitched, and his smile faltered slightly. "If you know what's good for you, you won't raise that wand at me Granger." Still he backed up slightly, until the back of his robes brushed against the rough stone of the hallway.

"Last I checked there were three of us and one of you, so you're best off dropping it, now aren't you?" Hermione inquired of him, voice cool and collected.

This thought had seemed to dawn on Malfoy as well, since he turned to leave.

"We're not through, Potter," he spat, storming off with his robes billowing in a formidable impression of Professor Snape's.

Harry grinned as he turned to face his two best friends.

"What a git," Ron said, watching the blond haired boy continue down the hallway, pushing past several first years in the process. "I can't believe we have to be with them for Potions, Transfiguration _and _Care of Magical Creatures."

The other two nodded their agreement and then they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

The Great Hall was a maze of activity as students from every year milled about, socializing before lunch officially began. The trio made their way directly to their regular seats in the middle of Gryffindor's long table, not seeing anyone they felt the need to speak with immediately. It wasn't much longer before all the students were seated and the food had appeared before them. As usual, the Hogwarts house-elves didn't fail to provide them with a wonderful feast. There was roast chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, corn and more deserts than you could find at a pastry shop.

"Wha' deh weh 'ave nex'?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You two have _Divination_, I have Ancient Runes. Honestly Ron, _do _finish chewing before you speak." She turned away when he stuck his food covered tongue out at her from across the table. "When _will_ you boys grow up?"

"Don't be dragging me into this 'Mione," Harry said incredulously at her. He glanced over across the hall to the Slytherin table where, to his dismay, Malfoy was staring back at him.

Malfoy nudged Goyle who sat to his right, and both boys pointed and laughed in Harry's direction. Angry, Harry motioned for Ron to follow him and the pair left the Great Hall for Divination.

--

Later that evening Harry sat in a large maroon armchair before the roaring fire in Gryffindor's common room. He was thankful that the room was all but deserted, save for a couple of first-years collaborating over what seemed to be a difficult Potions essay ("He wants a foot and a half on the effects of Sleeping Draught!"). True, Harry had homework that needed to be done, but he decided that he would wait until Hermione was back from the library to give him a hand with it. Ron had apparently felt the same way and was upstairs taking a 'power-nap' while he waited. Growing bored before the fire, Harry rose and paced back and forth on the ancient maroon and gold rug before deciding to wander the halls before curfew.

He emerged from the Fat Lady's portrait and headed in the direction of the astronomy tower. There was something so comforting about Hogwarts in the evening. It was peaceful with most of the students tucked away in their dormitories. This was his favourite time of the day, when it felt almost as though he 

had the whole castle to himself. He was now wearing his Muggle clothes, as he often did in the evenings out of habit. He loved his Weasley sweaters dearly, and last Christmas he had received one that was maroon with a large gold 'H' on the front, ("Lest he forget his name," Fred and George had teased.) which he now wore. His jeans had at one point been Dudley's, so were held up by a very large leather belt that had obviously had extra holes punched into it, another thing of Dudley's so kindly bestowed upon him. His worn white trainers made little noise as he continued down the hall.

Much to his dismay he saw Malfoy when he rounded the turn in the hall, but before he could make his escape, he was noticed.

"All alone, Potter?" Malfoy questioned, running a hand through his short blond hair. He smirked, sizing Harry up.

"Bugger off, Malfoy, and let me be." Fed up, Harry attempted to push past Draco and found himself being blocked off and pushed back. He struggled to free his wand from his back pocket and silently cursed himself for not being prepared.

"Not so fast there, Potter!" Malfoy called out as he drew his wand, but before he could cast a spell, Harry had pushed him back against the wall, entwining his hands in the green polo of his rival. Malfoy put his hands to Harry's chest in an attempt to free himself, but Harry saw it coming and moved his right elbow in an attempt to block him, while still holding Malfoy's shirt firmly in his fists. Malfoy managed to get his left arm free though, and Harry felt himself being pushed around towards the wall.

Groaning and panting with the effort, Malfoy forced Harry against the wall and leaned into him in an attempt to gain control of the situation. Freeing his hands from the blond boy's shirt, Harry quickly landed a punch to his opponent's left cheek, dazing him for a second from shock and pain. The Gryffindor was able to push Malfoy across the hall and pin him firmly against the stone.

Malfoy spit angrily in Harry's face, a mixture of blood and saliva that trailed down from his cheek. He then landed a punch to the left side of Harry's ribcage, which knocked the wind from the dark-haired teen long enough for Malfoy to pin him on the floor. Sweat pooled from Malfoy's face and mixed with Harry's as they landed together on the cold granite. Both boys were panting from the effort as they paused briefly, each considering what action to take next.

Harry struggled beneath Malfoy's weight, staring into his gray eyes. He could feel the other boy's breath hot and heavy on his face. As if in slow motion, Harry watched the blond lean in closer and closer until their lips were mere inches away from each other's. What seemed like an eternity passed while both boys stopped struggling, and lay there before lips met in an angry and passionate kiss. Clumsily, they kissed at first, but a crude and violent rhythm soon developed.

Harry could feel Malfoy's body reacting above him and cursed his own body for reacting in a similar and quite noticeable way. Malfoy, too, had apparently noticed, and his hand trailed down from Harry's chest, leaving what felt like a trail of fire in its wake until it reached its desired location.

"I've wanted this for so long."

--

_Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review!_

Gill


End file.
